Santana's List
by p3tty0ff4
Summary: Sequel to Prison Love. Pezberry has gotten revenge on Quinn, and is now digging into Santana's past for those who caused her harm. Get ready for twist, turns, and of course some smut!
1. Chapter 1

She tapped her foot and fiddled with her fork as she waited for Santana who was already late for their date. Rachel had been giving vocal lessons and Santana had gone to work as a substitute teacher, and even though their schedules were not too conflicting they still liked to plan out date nights. Recently Santana had been showing up late and coming home later; she said it was because she was now a maternity leave sub but Rachel wasn't convinced. The waiter had come by a second time asking Rachel if she was ready to order, and she was about to say yes but then Santana finally showed up.

"I am so sorry Rachel. I just had trouble finding the place." Santana began to say, but Rachel was still less than thrilled.

"It's fine." Rachel lied.

"Are you sure?" Santana asked, "Because I understand I haven't been the best at showing up to our dates on time, and have been coming home later."

"You came home at midnight last night, and the night before that you came home at ten." Rachel said looking down at her menu.

"I told you I was-"

"You were at the school. Yes well that would be fine, but the school closes at nine and you hate working there anyways. Is it another woman?"

"What no of course not! After all we've been through how could I ever leave you?"

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waiter asked intruding on their conversation.

"I'll have the steak." Santana said without looking at the menu.

"I'll have the soup and salad special." Rachel told him, and the waiter walked off.

"So why are you staying so late then?" Rachel asked again.

"You look really nice tonight." Santana said trying to turn the conversation around.

"Santana I rarely curse but this is one of those occasions where I must say, why the fuck have you been coming home so late and where the fuck have you been?" Rachel growled. _I am in the fucking doghouse. I knew it was only a matter of time... Why does Rachel have to worry about everything all the time, and it's not like telling her this is going to make her worry any less. _Santana thought to herself as she took in a deep breath.

"I can't get access to the money." Santan's voice got even quiter, "Q's money." Rachel's jaw dropped. "It happened last week I was going to withdraw some cash and the thing wouldn't take, and when I finally did figure out how to get access there was only five hundred dollars in it. I've been doing some hustling in the city which is about a 30 minute drive one way."

"Okay well my bank account isn't frozen, why didn't you just tell me?"

"There is something else... When I was figuring out how to get access to it I called Kurt. He told me he didn't know anything about the bank account, but he did some digging around with Quinn's old files and figured it out. The pin number had changed to the date she had killed herself."

"So what are you saying Quinn is back to haunt us?"

"No, what I am saying is there is probably someone out there who is making sure we do as Quinn would have wanted us to do. She wanted us to get revenge on the guys who attacked me. I don't know why, but I know she did."

"It just seems odd that Quinn would want us to get revenge on someone else, especially after what we did to her." Rachel said after a long moment of silence, "I think we should get back at them."

"Why? I mean I forgave them for what they did a long time ago; the anger wasn't good for me." Santana said. The food came and the two of them changed the subject for a while. Rachel brought it back up as the check came to them.

"When exactly did you forgive them?" She asked Santana.

"The day you showed up to my cell. Before then I was taking advantage of the other girls, and starting fights and just causing trouble. I felt like I had this right to hurt other after what had happened to me, and people just didn't understand. When you showed up you were pissed at Quinn, but that was it. You were open with me, and you were kind hearted. And one day I had this revelation that by letting go to everyone who had hurt me, I could start to enjoy the one's who are there to stand by me." Santana said squeezing Rachel's hand. Rachel paid for the meal and they started heading towards their cars.

"You know Santana you could at least swing by to see where the guys who hurt you are now. I mean, they think you're dead so you could just pull off some fake persona of being an old friend or something." Rachel said opening her car door.

"What's odd is I think that there is a different reason for why Quinn would want me to get revenge on these guys. Even if it isn't Quinn I just have this strange feeling about them, like they still deserve it." Santana said.

"Well I feel like you deserve to be spanked when we get home." Rachel said smiling and then sped off.

"Oh fuck yeah." Santana said under her breath and followed right behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Santana was kissing Rachel's naked body after having sex, and Rachel moved and giggled a little each time Santana planted her lips on a new spot. Santana kept laughing and smiling each she made her girlfriend move.

"What do you think about starting a family?" Rachel asked out of nowhere.

"I think we should be in a more stable place before we try something like that." Santana said, not thrilled that Rachel was done with sweet lady kisses.

"It's just- well you're 32 now and I'm 28 so the clock is ticking for us." Rachel said.

"Rachel menopause doesn't even happen until you're like 50 something, and besides we can always adopted."

"The longer we wait the slimmer chance we have of actually being able to make a baby and adoption takes a long time."

"Just not right now, okay? Can we talk about this in like a year?"

"Six months."

"Eight."

"Okay fine in eight months, and do you promise to think it over and take it seriously?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Santana!"

"Yes I promise to really think about this." Santana said, and then kissed Rachel, "Are you still in the mood to go another round?" Santana asked. Rachel just smiled and pulled Santana in close to her.

"I'm taking that as a yes." Santana laughed. Santana was just about ready to go into Rachel when the doorbell to their town home rang. The two of them turned and looked at each other, and then Santana rolled her head back.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me." She said, hastily putting on a pair of sweat pants and an old t-shirt. Rachel fell backwards on the bed and sighed as Santana left the bedroom. Santana opened the door to see Jesse St. James standing there.

"Oak Park, Indiana huh?" Jesse said stepping through the door. "I never really saw you guys as being into small towns."

"We both grew up in Lima remember?" Santana said, closing the door. "How did you know where we were? Don't even think about bull shitting me either, Rachel and I were kind of doing something important before you interrupted."

"Santana I'm pretty sure there's a word to describe you." Jesse said grinning.

"Bitch?" Santana said.

"I was going to say nymphomaniac." He replied and Santana laughed. "I got a message from your phone saying you wanted to be flown back to Lima." He told her.

"I never sent you a message." Santana said puzzled.

"Well I have the text right here it says, I am willing to pay two g's for you to come pick up Rachel and I, and fly us just outside of Lima."Jesse told her showing her the phone. "I asked you when, and then you replied tomorrow at 1am."

"Hey!" Rachel said running up and hugging Jesse; she had clothes on now. "I thought I heard your voice. What are you doing here?"

"I would think you would know Rachel?" Santana growled.

"What are you talking about?" Rachel asked.

"He got a text from my phone, telling him to come and take us to Lima. How could you do this?" Santana stammered. "How the fuck could you do this Rachel?"

"San- I didn't." Rachel mumbled.

"That's a bunch of horse shit! You wanted me to go back to Lima, but I thought we had talked about this!" Santana shouted. Jesse took a few steps back not knowing what was going on.

"Santana you have to believe me- I wouldn't do this to you." Rachel pleaded.

"You know what let's just pack up our shit and go. Jesse is already here, and who knows when I planned on going anyways." Santana said stomping off into the bedroom, and began to pack. Rachel started crying,

"I really didn't send the texts, I swear." Jesse nodded like he believed her and gave her a hug.

"Go pack your things, and try to lay low on Santana's radar." He told her, and Rachel walked off to pack her things as well.

"Who else has access to my phone?" Santana asked when Rachel walked into the bedroom. "Who the fuck else can send texts from my phone! You know what else I just thought of; you are the only other person who has access to the bank accounts. It makes so much sense why mine would close and yours wouldn't."

"No Santana believe me! I fucking promise you I didn't have anything to do with this! I didn't even know about the bank account until you told me tonight!" Rachel shouted back, "I wouldn't pull this kind of shit! You know me better than this! I'm not saying something isn't going on here, but I am not the cause of it!"

"Oh so what it's Quinn back from the fucking grave? Or maybe she faked her own death or some crazy shit like that? You know Rachel I knew you were a good actress, but I never thought you were going to be able to fool me!"

"I have never lied to you, EVER! I can't even believe you would be so irrational!"

"Well I fucking am!" Santana said hoisting her duffle bag over her shoulder, and slammed her free shoulder into Rachel's as she walked out. Rachel gather the rest of her things, turned out all the lights, and locked all of the doors. Jesse and Santana were waiting for her in a rental car of his. They drove to an abandon field where he was hiding the plane and they took off. The plane ride only lasted a little over an hour, and Santana was still pissed has hell when they got off. They walked into town and checked into a cheap late night motel.

"I hate this wig." Santana said taking it off and throwing it across the room. She got undressed and crawled into bed, "Good night." She huffed and fell asleep. Rachel said good night, and got herself ready for bed. _Tomorrow is going to be a long day. _She thought to herself as she stared at Santana who was already asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

The motel room was completely silent when Rachel woke up, and Santana was nowhere to be found. Rachel turned on the t.v. and began to watch Good Morning America; she didn't want to think about Santana at the moment, and debated about falling back asleep. Seeing as when she was asleep she could forget about what had happened last night. An hour had passed and still no word from Santana, Rachel checked her phone and even went to lobby to see if Santana had left her a note. Nothing... The only reason Rachel knew Santana would come back was because her stuff was still in the room.

...

_ Fucking kids, _Santana thought to herself as two children almost knocked her over while she was standing in line to get some coffee from the Lima Bean. She remembered the place too well, the smell of ground coffee beans and baked goods, the friends who had worked behind the counter, most of the furniture had stayed the same, and there was even the same mural of the town on the back wall.

"I am sorry about them." A woman said walking up to her with the two kids who had almost knocked her over.

"It's fine." Santana said accepting the women's apology.

"I'm Lisa Mason." The woman introduced herself, "These are my two kids Victor and Samy and that's my husband over there John." Santana looked over to see the man she was pointing at. Sure enough it was John Mason, one of the men who had taken part in the beatings and rapes. He looked much older than he had ten years ago, but it wasn't necessarily a bad type of aging. It was more of a maturity look, she remembered him having soft almost like baby eyes, but that look was gone now. His hair was starting to thin a little bit, but he was still looked to be in pretty good health otherwise. What was really strange for Santana though was putting a name to his face, the only person's name she knew was about the first attacker she had killed; so it made her look at Mr. John Mason a little bit differently.

"Oh it's nice to meet you, my name is Nichole Cruz." Santana lied with a smile.

"That's a pretty name. So I'm guessing you're not from around here?" The woman asked.

"Nope, I'm just here on a business trip."

"What do you do?"

"I pass out and collect data for urban developing research. Basically before companies decide to buy out pieces of property they want information on it, and I give it to them." Santana explained.

"Oh I bet that pays well." Lisa said, her husband walked up behind them,

"Lisa who's this?" He asked.

"This is Nichole Cruz." Lisa introduced him

"It's a pleasure to meet you John." Santana said sticking out her hand and shaking his. _I could fucking break your whole goddamn arm right now if I wanted to. _Her head screamed.

"You look similar to the chick who escaped from prison last year. I actually knew her." He laughed "Remember honey?" His wife laughed and Santana bit down on her tongue. He walked off to go pick up the kids who were running around towards the back of the Lima Bean.

"It's funny" Lisa wife began to say, "ever since that Lopez girl escaped and died he has been saying that to just about every girl he meets." Lisa and Santana talked for a little bit longer until John came back with their kids,

"We'll since you're new to this town, why don't you come over for dinner?" He asked Santana.

"That sounds very nice." Santana said, "When do you want me to come over?"

"How 'bout tonight?" Lisa offered.

"Yeah around six?" John said.

"Um- that should work for me." Santana told them. The four of them walked out of the Lima Bean and loaded in what appeared to be John Mason's pick up. Santana picked up two coffee's and started walking back to the motel. She found Rachel pacing around the room, _Holy shit! How long was I gone? _Santana wondered.

"Hey they do have a small gym here with some treadmills." She told Rachel.

"I was just-"

"Freaking out, not knowing when I was going to come back?" Santana asked, setting down the coffee. "Look I went out to go get some coffee and clear my head, but now everything seems even more confusing." Santana said and fiddled with her coffee lid.

"I haven't had coffee from the Lima Bean." Rachel said quietly and took the other cup.

"Yeah... I want to say I'm sorry about what I said last night. I'm not saying I'm not still upset about everything but I forgive you."

"So you believe me?" Rachel asked.

"I don't know. I mean coming back here it reminds me of how I used to not be able to trust anyone not even myself. I'm not saying I don't trust you, but I need to find out who sent the texts and is messing with the bank account." Santana sat down next to Rachel. Rachel turned the television back on, they wrapped their arms around each other, and watch some shitty day time television.

...

Three hours passed and neither one of them had moved or said anything, and then Santana broke the silence,

"I ran into John Mason today. He has a wife and two kids they all seem pretty happy."

"Anything else?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah I'm going to have dinner tonight." Santana sighed.


	4. Chapter 4

"I really wish I could come with you." Rachel told Santana as Santana finished getting ready to have dinner with John Mason.

"I know but I told you, I said I was out here on a business trip and it would be weird to show up with a friend. Besides John might start putting two and two together if he saw you. If I haven't called by nine, here is the address that I am at." She handed Rachel a piece of paper with the Mason's address on it, and then kissed her. Santana drove a rental car over to the house, and sat in the car for five minutes staring at her attackers house. She used to day dream about assholes like him ending up in prison, taking it up the ass like everyone makes fun of. Instead he was a family man with a wife and two kids, working forty hours a week, putting food on the table.

_They probably have fucking Christmas cards with the whole family on it that they send out to friends every year, and go and visit their families over the holidays, take their kids camping during the summer with some shitty boat he bought with a bonus; and they go their kids school plays and fucking record their little bastard who only has one line, and they got a million wallet photos they just have to show everyone of them. _Santana thought to herself, _Why the fuck does this asshole get a good life and I don't. I have a relationship on the rocks, everyone else thinks I'm dead and if they knew I was alive I would be sent to prison, if this bastard died people would mourn for him. What happened to me? I got put on the ten o'clock news with the caption saying 'Escaped Convicted is Killed, Accident or Stupidity?' That's what everyone remembers me as either an accident or full of stupidity. _She got out of the car, walked up the sidewalk leading to the front door and rang the doorbell.

"Hello! Nichole come on in." Lisa said.

"Hey there." John said with a friendly smile, coming out of what she guessed was the kitchen. "You made it right on time we were just about to sit down to eat."

"Oh great, I'm starving." Santana told them.

"Have a seat anywhere you would like." John told Santana. The two kids came running down the stairs, and said hello to her. The dinner was nothing out of the ordinary, but something did catch Santana's eye. While they were eating the oldest one, Victor spilled his glass of water and got the remaining rolls soaked. John remained what seemed to be pretty calm and so did Lisa, but Victor looked like he was having a melt down. He wouldn't stop apologizing to Lisa about it, and almost started crying, and even when he had calmed down he would still try to say he was sorry. He started apologizing for other things that hadn't happened at the dinner which was really odd. Santana didn't know whether to ask about it or not, and then decided it was best to keep her mouth shut. Lisa took the kids upstairs after dinner, leaving John and Santana alone together.

"I know you're hiding something." John said while the two were alone.

"I don't know what you mean?" Santana said.

"You saw the way Victor reacted at dinner, and I know you must be thinking what is wrong with this child." He stated. Santana took in a sigh of relief, glad Mr. Mason still hadn't caught on. "His aunt died a few months back, the two were really close, and it's been really hard for him. He thinks it's his fault, she was coming over to the house and she had a massive stroke before she made it out the front door of her home. We didn't know what was wrong, but he could sense something bad had happened to her. After waiting for two hours with no reply to any of our calls, we drove over to her home. Victor opened the front door and found her collapsed at the top of the stairs. My wife called 911 but she was pronounced dead when the paramedics arrived. Victor thinks that in his mind if he had gone over there, or maybe if had been able to convince us to leave early he could have saved her. Poor kid."

"Well death is a tough thing for children to understand." Santana said. _Fucking asshole I know he's lying. I can tell the kid is being bothered by something else, _Santana concluded to herself. Lisa walked back into the dinning room,

"What are you all talking about?" She asked the two of them.

"Oh nothing, just about Aunt June and Victor." John told her.

"Well it's getting pretty late and I have a long day tomorrow." Santana told them, "Thank you for everything."

"You're welcome." John and Lisa both said. "Have a wonderful evening." Lisa said as Santana walked out the front door. Santana started driving back to the hotel when she realized she had left her purse back at the Mason's house. _As jealous as I am of his life, it's probably best that I move on. Seeing his family made me realize, it's best to just go back to Rachel and start our own family. _She pulled up to the curve and walked back up to the house when she heard screams from inside.

"WHY DO YOU HAVE TO FUCK EVERYTHING UP!" It was John screaming.

"John I don't know what-" Lisa began, but she was caught off.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP! YOU HAVE NO FUCKING EXCUSE! NONE! You fucking sit on your lazy ass all day not doing shit, and I come home to house that's disgusting. Almost as disgusting as you. And I can barely tolerate this shit hole, but to have company over when it looks like this! And tonights dinner! What the fuck was that! I could tell Nichole thought it sucked too."

"She told me, she thought it was nice."

"Yeah well she was probably just lying! Lying like everyone else, and the way you lie to yourself! You're fucking cunt!" He hollered. Santana crept around back and saw him hit her over the back of her head, and kick her in the ribs.

"John please be quite. Think about the kids." Lisa begged. John beat her again with his belt until her back was bleeding.

"The kids? The fucking kids made a scene at dinner tonight and are an embarrassment! They're your mistake!" He screamed, and hit her again. He knocked some dirty dishes over causing them to break with a loud crash.

"Clean this fucking mess up slut." John commanded his wife, and strolled out of the kitchen. Lisa was left on the floor crying, and Santana made a mad dash for her car. She would ask for her purse later, right now she had to get back to Rachel, as she was driving she started remember what she had told Rachel, 'Some people just deserved to be punished.'


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: A smut scene and Rachel and Santana do some digging into John's life. Also an old friend of theirs shows up into town...

"So he's a wife beater." Rachel said after Santana finished telling her the story.

"Yeah he's fucking crazy. I just wanted to jump in there and pull her away from him." Santana said, "I will never hurt you Rachel; not like that. I may get mad and holler at you but I will never do anything like that."

"I know you wouldn't. Are you going to get revenge on this guy?" Rachel said.

"Yeah, but I just don't know how. Let's stay here for another week, and see what else we can find out about him. We might be making multiple trips here." Santana said.

"Well if we're staying here longer can we upgrade to a nice place?" Rachel asked. "This place doesn't even have breakfast, and I'm pretty sure there are bed bugs here."

"Okay, but first let's have a little fun with this room." Santana said grinning.

"I am not about ready to do it in the bed or the shower, or even on the floor." Rachel told her.

"Please you're not even going to notice how disgusting this room is." Santana said stepping even closer to her. Rachel smiled and rolled her eyes knowing Santana was right.

"Let's just get these off of you." Santana said taking off Rachel's pajamas, leaving Rachel completely naked. Santana took off her own dress, and then Rachel undid her bra and started to sucking on her nipples. She took off her panties and squeezed her ass. Santana fell back on to the bed pulling Rachel with her, the two began making out, and Santana got up on top of Rachel. She got a dildo and slid it into Rachel with one hand and played with Rachel's breast with the other. Rachel arched her back up and Santana leaned in and kissed Rachel some more. She kept going in harder, faster, and Rachel grabbed hold of the sheets and let out huge moan. She laid there for a moment before going down on Santana and making her come. The two pulled the bed sheets over one another after it was all finished, and fell asleep wrapped around each other.

...

They checked out of the motel the next morning, and checked into an Embassy Suites for the rest of their stay. When they got into their room Rachel hopped in the shower; Santana pulled out her laptop and logged on to Facebook to see what other basic information she could find out about John Mason and George Phillips. Even though she had, had dinner with John he actually talked very little about himself. She knew he worked as an electrician but not which company, but she did some research and found out he had worked for a company based out of Ohio called Williams Electricity for the past seven years. However the past five years he had worked for six different companies, the longest one being for ten months. She also noticed the large amount of women friends he had on his Facebook, along with the fact she could not find his wife on there. _Going around having sex with other women, isolating his wife, was probably fired for sexual harassment or left before any complaints were made about him. _She made a phone call to the first company pretending to be a current employer wondering why John left Williams Electricity.

Rachel stepped out of the shower, and leaned over Santana who was looking at one of the company web pages John was currently working at. Santana tried focusing on the computer screen which was becoming more difficult.

"So have you found out anything useful?" Rachel asked.

"Besides the fact that I called Williams Electricity to find out he was fired for sexual harassment complaints by a few of the employees no. The other companies said he gave his two week notice for the same reason, he said he wanted to spend more time with his family and work was cutting into that time."

"Can you find out who filed the complaints?" Rachel asked.

"No they were all anonymous complaints, but seeing how it's an electrical company there are very few women who work there. I called another friend who told me that there were seven women working at the company, three of which complained of sexual harassment during the time he worked there. I wrote down their names and phone numbers." Santana told her closing all the tabs with the exception of his Facebook page.

"Hey look he's friends with Noah Puckerman." Rachel said.

"Big deal, Puck is like everyone else; they didn't know these guys were beating and raping me." Santana sighed.

"Move." Rachel said making Santana get out of the chair. Rachel sat down and logged off of Santana's Facebook, using the email John had she was able to log on to his account. She went into his messages and found a conversation between him and Puck.

"Huh, well it says him and Noah are going hunting this weekend." Rachel said.

"How did you get into his account?" Santana asked.

"Somebody emailed me his email and password the other day. I traced it back to Quinn's email address." Rachel shuttered.

"I'm telling you that bitch is dead." Santana said.

"Oh come on so what if she isn't dead. I mean now it's like she's on our side; helping us catch the bad guys."

"Rachel she was a bad guy, and I still have doubts that she is even alive. I think it's someone else pretending to be Quinn. I think it might be Kurt, he is the one who gave us the stuff Quinn wanted."

"So now you're accusing your best friend?" Rachel asked.

"Better than accusing you right?" Santana said.

"Rather than wondering who is giving us these clues, why don't we just focus on the clues." Rachel said.

"Because who says, the person is not talking to John and giving him information. John could be trying to find us right now or setting up for the police to find us. I mean this information could be useless or even harmful."

"We need a trust worthy source." Rachel said, and Santana nodded.

"Hey I think I'm going into town for a little bit, clear my head." Santana said and kissed Rachel on the forehead. "Why don't you try to get a hold of the women Mason sexually harassed." She walked out of the bedroom, and Rachel called the first woman.

The main part of the town was only half a mile away from the hotel, and Santana didn't mind the walk down there. She was wondering from store to store when she saw Puck across the street in a hunting store. She took a closer look and saw John Mason was with him. Puck looked out the window and saw Santana walking towards the store, and he walked out to greet her.

"Hey there Nichole." He said, and John stepped outside with him.

"How do you two know each other?" John asked.

"We met on a hunting trip." Puck said.

"This girl can hunt?" John asked.

"Yeah, she knew a friend of mine and invited her to tag along. She blew us both out of the water." Puck laughed.

"Well why don't you invite her to come along." John asked. "That is if you are able to." He said looking at Santana.

"Oh yeah sure." Santana said. "I am free this weekend, I finished up with my work earlier than I excepted."

"Well great." Puck said. "Here's where I'm staying at Nichole. Why don't you swing by and we'll grab some drinks in the lobby. You still have my number right?"

"Yep." Santana said and walked off. She got back to the hotel where Rachel was laying in bed naked.

"Rachel did you ever get dressed?" Santana asked crawling into bed next to her.

"I didn't, but I did get a hold of all three women." Rachel told Santana.

"And?"

"And second one told me she had actually had intercourse with John, but the other two hadn't. They said he was really nice to them at first, flirted with them, and then he started to ask them to do some very perverted things."

"Why did the second woman have sex with him?"

"Well apparently he was talking to all three of them at the same time, but had only asked one of them to have sex with him. Once she did, he started asking if they would all three have sex with him at the same time. They almost did it, but the women figured out he had a wife and felt sorry for her. It all took place within the last year he worked there; before then he was a completely normal guy."

"You want to go have drinks with me tonight?" Santana asked. "Puck invited me to meet him at his hotel lobby."

"Sure," Rachel said, "You know it's rather odd that Puck shows up into town when we do. I mean he is one of the few people who knows about us and Quinn."

"Rachel for the last fucking time it's not Quinn."

"I know, but it's like you said, we need to be careful."


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Santana and Rachel figure out who was sending the texts and emails, and froze the bank account.

Aerosmith was playing in the background when Santana and Rachel entered the lobby; Puck was sitting at a table at the far corner of the bar, and John was nowhere to be found to Santana's and Rachel's luck. They sat down and a bartender came over to ask if they wanted something to drink, Puck ordered them a pitcher of beer.

"I didn't know you were close to John Mason." Santana said.

"I'm not really close to him, but the high school reunion was a little over two weeks ago and we started talking." Puck told them.

"Funny you should mention that." Rachel said, "We've been having some problems that started two weeks ago. We had one of our bank accounts freeze up, and someone hacked into Santana's phone." Rachel said. Santana looked at her, Rachel had this pondering look on her face as she stared at Puck.

"So how do you know John?" Puck asked Santana.

"Besides the fact we were all in high school together at the same time, I got invited to dinner at his house. That's how he know's me as Nichole at least."

"How did you know Santana was a good hunter?" Rachel asked.

"Aren't all lesbians?" He joked, "No she told us when we were hitting up the bong remember? I'm guessing Santana told you about the trip this weekend?"

"No, but I just figured out who sent me the email with John's password and email address in it." Rachel said casually.

"Yeah who's that." Puck asked taking a sip from his beer.

"Yeah who?" Santana said just as curious.

"The same person who froze our bank accounts, got into Santana's phone, and set us up to come here, you." Rachel said looking at Puck. Puck gave a slight chuckle, but then Santana realized Rachel was right.

"The high school reunion was a little over a week ago and that's when the bank account froze, then Santana's phone gets hacked around the same time you first messaged John about going hunting. So let me guess you want John to die in a hunting accident?" Rachel said taking a huge drink.

"Something like that, I guess."

"Why do you want him to die?" Santana asked.

"Basically after the high school reunion we went out for a few beers, and he got super wasted. He start blabbing about how he had banged this women that he used to work with, and how he almost got three women to sleep with him at the same time. That didn't bother me as much as what he said next. He started telling me about how he had beaten up and gang raped Santana. I was just going to beat the shit out of him before I left and tell you about him, but then I saw the bruises on his wife. That combined with what he was saying, 'All women need to be put in their place.' The jokes about how he was happy here that Santana was a dyke who was finally in hell the place she belong, about how funny it was to make his wife fear him, and how he was starting to teach his sons they were better than women."

"So why drag me out into this? I've already had to deal with one death. And why pretend to be Quinn?" Santana asked.

"How else was I suppose to get you to come out here? Santana this man deserves to be punished, and besides his wife no one else deserves to do it more than you. She's too afraid to do anything, if not for yourself do it for her, for her kids." Puck begged. Santana took a long drink, and closed her eyes thinking back to those nights she had been caught alone, cornered, pleading with them not to harm her. She felt her jaw remembering one specific attack where John had kicked her all those years ago. Her blood pooling up around her as she laid helplessly on the ground with cuts and bruises covering her body. Her crying uncontrollably and the five of them around her laughing.

"Alright." She said finally, "I'll do it, but it might not be on the hunting trip. I need to think about somethings first, and in no way am I saying I want him dead either." Santana told him. The three of them finished the pitcher, said their goodbyes and walked out. Rachel held Santana's hand as they walked back to the hotel.

"I think I have a way to get back at him." Rachel told her as they walked.

"Oh yeah? Do tell my dear." Santana said and gave her a kiss on the lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Summary: Pretty long, but lots of action in it. I have a few more chapters after this, so it is defiantly not the end.

"So you'll be back by five on monday?" Rachel asked while Santana packed her bags.

"Five on Sunday, and remember the code words if anything goes wrong." She told her girlfriend and kissed her goodbye. John was picking her up along with Puck, but when she got out there only John was in the truck. She knew something was wrong as Puck had promised he would ride along with John and her.

"Come on hop in." John called out to her, "Puck took his truck out to the woods already. I'll call him to prove it to you." After he did so Santana felt a bit more relaxed but was still a little stressed out as to why Puck would take his own vehicle out to the woods. The ride out to the hunting spot was a long and quiet one with the exception of the radio playing.

"So what kind of game are we after." Santana asked.

"Well I mostly hunt turkeys, but today we're looking out for deer." John said turning off the highway and on to a dirt path. Santana could see the woods was up a head, her phone beeped and she pulled it out of her pocket.

"Get a voice mail?" John asked.

"No, it just gives me weather updates now and then. Says it's suppose to be sunny with a high of 70 tomorrow." Santana told him, and put her phone away. She saw Puck's truck, but Puck was nowhere to be found. They both got out and looked around a little bit, just as Santana was about to get the guns out from the back of the truck she heard that familiar clicking sound. She turned around with her hands held up into the sky; realizing the trap she had fallen into. _Now would be a really good time to speed Rachel. _She screamed inside her head.

"Don't think I wouldn't remember an ugly bitch butch like yourself did I?" John said pointing the gun straight at her. "Turn around slowly." Santana did as she was told, her brain was spinning faster than tires on a race car.

"When did you put everything together." Santana said arms still high up in the air.

"After I saw you and your girlfriend holding hands. You people are fucking disgusting, and a waste of good fucking. Does she know about us?" John asked with a grin.

"Fuck you John." Santana said calmly.

"Oh fuck me? Listen , you better watch your fucking mouth or else I'll blow your fucking brains all over the forest. No one is going to know right? It would just look like a 'hunting accident'." He laughed.

"Where's Puck?" Santana asked.

"The stupid fucker is tied up to a tree over there." John said pointing towards a tree by Puck's SUV. "I'll deal with him later, probably just leave the bastard out here to die. Go and visit that beautiful blonde wife of his a visit. I'll tell her he's dead died in some freak accident and if she doesn't believe me then I'll tell her she's right; that he left her for some younger woman. I'll lie say he was such a scum bag, and then I'll make her feel good. Make her fucking moan out my name, grab her titties, smack her ass, I'll make her cry for me when I leave. Make her think I love her, but I don't. I don't fucking love anybody." He began to cackle.

"You're a real piece of work. Fucking shitty one but still." Santana said, and took a step closer to him.

"Man where do I even begin with you." John laughed. "You think you can really outsmart someone like me. I'm a fucking genius unlike you, and-" Before he could finish Santana charged towards him and punched him in the face. Before she could dig her nails into his eyes he slugged her with his pistol. He hit her again and again, just like all those years ago.

"I think I have a better idea." He said leaning over Santana. She spat out blood and rolled around in pain. "I was going to beat you and fuck you." Santana started whimpering. "Oh shh, don't cry." He said stroking her hair. "That's just the usual way of how I teach women a lesson. But seeing how you have a nasty pussy, and are too stupid to learn a lesson. I'm going to fucking kill you." He whispered into her ear. She spat a mixture of blood and spit into his face. He winced as it hit him and then shook his head. She struggled to get up as he turned around to get something out of his truck, but it was no use. The blows to the face had left her dizzy and the pain was making it difficult to remove. _Come on Santana you need to get up. You need to fight. FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! _She pushed herself off the ground to only be greeted by a kick in the back from John's boots. It knocked the wind out of her, and he drug her over to the truck and put her in the back seat. He handcuffed her to the door, and laughed he watched her struggle. _Don't fucking quit. Think about Rachel, the family you want to have, the fact this guys wife might be next. _She kept on fighting.

"Now you see you can fight all you want but there's a fucking cliff about a quarter of a mile away. You're going to go off of it and never be heard from again. No one but that girlfriend of yours is going to care, and who knows maybe I'll end up doing her like I do with Puck's wife." He said.

"HELP! HELP ME PLEASE!" Santana cried out.

"Hey why don't you scream a little bit louder? You might actually get some attention if your voice carry's for over three miles. Man you know it's like we're only twenty miles away from civilization, but it feels like 20,000." He laughed even harder. Santana kept struggling to break free from the handcuffs, but then he pulled out a rifle.

"Now let's say you just do happen to break free. I will put a bullet through that lesbian skull of yours faster than you can blink. Oh you know what maybe I should let you see Puck one last time." He said and jumped into the car and drove her over to see Puck tied up behind to a tree. His shirt was stained red with his struggle to break free from the ropes, and there was a cloth tied over his mouth. He was panting, eye's bulged out of his skull, his skin was glistening from all the sweat that covered him. John removed the cloth from his mouth.

"Santana I'm so sorry! I didn't fucking know." He started to cry.

"I know Puck. It's okay, everything is going to be fine." Santana said trying to calm him down, but he just kept on crying.

"You're so fucking pathetic." John said whacking him in the head with his riffle. "Imagine your wife right now, she doesn't even have a clue and I get to tell her about what a pussy you are."

"You leave Brittany out of this. Fuck you!" Puck screamed.

"See a real man says my wife, or my Brittany but not you. You say her name like she's actually worth something. Can't be worth much if she married you, but hey I'm sure I'll have a good time ramming my dick into her." John told him calmly, and locked the car door. He set the car up so it would accelerate off of the cliff.

"Now the car is only going to go about 15 miles per hour." He said before putting the key in the ignition. "That way you can truly enjoy your last ride." He turned the car on and let it take off towards the cliff. Santana kicked furiously at the car door as it started to pick up speed, and then she saw something under the passenger seat of the truck.

...

Rachel pulled up behind John who had his riffle at the truck, and pointed her pistol at him.

"Drop the fucking gun asshole!" She screamed.

"Hey you're just in time to see you're lovely-"

_BANG! _Rachel shot the gun. "Shut the fuck up!" She screamed even louder.

...

"Oh come on!" Santana begged as she worked to break free from the handcuffs using a bobby pin she had found on the floor. She looked out the window and saw the truck was almost half way there towards its final destination.

...

"Come on relax. I don't want to waste you as well." John said. Rachel's eyes got really big and she smiled. John turned around thinking Santana had broken free, but it turns out it was just a trick. Rachel whacked him in the back of the head with her pistol and he dropped to the ground. She took away his riffle and his bowie knife and cut Puck free.

"Let's go get Santana."Rachel said.

"How about you don't." John said punching her in stomach. Rachel pretended to bend over before slugging him in the gut, and having Puck crack a good hit to John's ribs.

"Oh hit me again." He teased. "That's the way I like it." Puck punched him in the face twice, but John kept laughing. "Quit pissing away your time, look." John said pointing at the truck that made its way over the ledge.

"FUCK!" Rachel screamed, and ran towards the cliff. Puck kicked and punched John until his knuckles were bloody, and screamed every obscenity he could at him. John didn't care, each hit Puck swung John spat out another insult mixed with his own blood.

...

Rachel ran as hard as she could, her knees screamed out in pain, and her chest was burning with rage, anxiety, and just lack of oxygen. She looked down and saw the truck at the bottom of the cliff, but no Santana. She kept searching and searching, following along the creek at the bottom, hoping Santana would appear, crawling out from the disaster. In her mind though she knew it was all over, and Santana was probably still in the truck actually dead.

"Santana!" She cried out.

...

Puck punched John in the face as he grinned hearing Rachel's grief from the top of the hill.

...

_Just dig down, and push yourself. Come on Santana just pull yourself up! Fucking move your ass! _Santana coached herself as she held on to a few sturdy roots, and pulled herself up to the top of the cliff. Rachel didn't notice as her vision was blurred with tears. Santana stood behind her sucking down air, until Rachel hugged her. They both started crying as they realized they could share a few more moments, maybe even years together.

They made it down to the bottom with John now holding the knife against Puck's throat.

"If you even think about killing me. I will slit his throat." John smiled.

"Let him do it. Then shoot him." Puck said.

"No fucking way." Santana said pointing the gun at John.

"Come on do it. Fucking do it! Please! Everything will be fine." Puck told them.

"I'm sorry Puck. I won't let him control me like this." Santana said.

"You're such a dumb bitch." John began to say, but Puck bit him in the arm. Making him drop the knife. Santana handcuffed him, while Rachel and Puck pointed their guns at him.

"Get the fuck up!" Rachel said after Santana had finished handcuffing him.

"Make me!" John screamed, and Puck shot him in the leg.

"Now get the fuck up! Before I put another fucking bullet in you!" Puck shouted.

"Go ahead kill me! I don't give a shit!" John screamed.

"Oh I'm not going to kill you!" Santana laughed, "I'm going to kill your two little boys. Spawn of a bastard like you deserve to die."

"Yeah right, you don't got the balls-" But then she stabbed him in the crotch,

"No you don't got balls anymore." Santana told him, and he let out a blood curdling scream. "I've got some pretty big balls, and I'm dead remember? So who is going to believe little old aunty Tana killed them? Not to mention it would be really nice for your wife to have something to blame you for."

"I would beat that fucking slut if she ever said that was my fault." He spat.

"How could you? Not when you're sitting in prison." Santana said. "Just think your wife is probably out hoping on any old dick she can find right now. You think you rule over her, but the moment you leave she just goes out and does whatever she wants. That's why you call her whore, slut, bitch all the time right?"

"Shut the fuck up." John said trying not to think about the pain in his nut sack.

"Oh John-John. I will kill those two little bastards of yours, and who knows what day it will be. Maybe tomorrow, I'll just sneak up to their room slit their throats or posion them. I might pick them up from school, take them out here and shoot them execution style." The look in John's eye's was changing. He wasn't in control anymore, and was losing his ability to think straight. The pain in his body kept growing worse and worse as he made his way back into reality.

"Now Mr. Mason, I will give you one last choice to make. Either go to the cops and tell them what a scumbag you really are or jump off that fucking cliff." Santana explained to him. John started talking,

"I'm sorry about what I did. I haven't been the same since I did that to you, I fucking get it now. It just kept eating at me and eating at me. I started drinking and I hit my wife. It felt so good." He started crying. "I mean afterwards I felt awful, but initially it felt great to give her that whack. It only got worse from there, and after each time I hit her I wondered why she wouldn't leave. I always concluded it was because she was weak, but it was because I made it so she had nowhere else to go. And she was always afraid I was going to hit one of our sons. I started sleeping around before any of the beatings started happening; that was something I did to try to forget about what I had done to you." He told Santana. He cried for another five minutes before she slapped him, "I think it was when I got married I realized just how awful it must have been for you, and then when my first son was born. All I could think about was how you were in prison because of me, and couldn't ever have the life I was having. I just numbed myself to everything. I just- I'm just sorry." He sobbed even harder.

"You're so weak, but I forgive you. Now get the fuck up." Santana commanded. He had to be helped by Rachel and Puck but he was able to stand up with bullet wound and all.

"Now start walking towards the cliff." Santana said.

"But I thought you said-" He began to say, but she cocked the gun.

"He said he was sorry." Rachel said.

"You really falling for the sob story. I'm I believe it, but that still doesn't make him a piece of shit. He's a fucking coward, and as soon as his wounds heal he'll be raising hell again."

"No I won't, I promise." John begged.

"That's right you won't because you're going to walk your ass up the cliff and jump off." Santana said. "I'm not God, I don't give out fucking redemption. Now Walk!" John picked up his feet and started what would be the longest and most painful walk of his life. Just as he looked over and was about to jump he turned around to Santana.

"I am really am sorry." He said.

"I know you are and I forgive you, but some people just have to be punished." Santana said. He was about to take his final step, when she shot him in the back of the head. He fell backwards onto the ground. Santana started crying, Rachel hugged her, and Puck started walking down the hill. They burned the body along with all of their blood soaked clothes, and started the drive back to tell Ms. Mason her husband was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

They first told John's wife that he had drove his truck over a cliff, she shook her head and said tell me what really happened I don't care if you shot the bastard. The three of them looked at each other and told her the real thing about how Santana and Puck had almost died, and how Rachel had come to the rescue, how Santana had broken free from the handcuffs at the last second, and how she shot him at the very end.

"He did say he felt bad for hitting you, but he never apologized for it." Santana said at the very end.

"Well what did you do with the body?" She asked.

"We burned it, along with his truck and made sure his bones and teeth were nothing but fine powder." Rachel said.

"What did you tell the police?" Lisa asked.

"Seeing as that area was more of a camp ground we told them Santana and I had gone off to do some hunting, when he drove his car off a cliff, and ran back when we heard an explosion. It was a three mile walk to get to the bottom of the cliff so by the time we got there he was already cooked. Not to mention you had to leave the woods to get cellphone service which was twenty miles."

"How did you explain Rachel showing up?" Lisa asked.

"I forgot my sleeping bag." Santana said, "And she was bringing it to me."

"There are still a lot of gaps, you guys realize that right?" Lisa told them.

"Ms. Mason, we know you didn't get out very much these past few years, but people kind of had an idea of what was going on in your house. Not to mention there have been numerous women who are stepping forward saying that he raped them or sexually assaulted them. The detectives final words were, 'he got what was coming to him.' It's all over." Santana said. "By the way he did have a rather huge life insurance policy that he was leaving to Victor, and seeing as Victor has to have a legal guardian it's as good as yours, all $500,000 of it." The three of them started to walk away.

"Wait!" Lisa shouted, and they turned back around. "Thank you!" They all nodded and headed back to their hotels.

...

"It feels so good to be home." Santana said jumping on the bed when they made it back to their home in Indiana.

"Yeah it does." Rachel said falling on top of Santana, and they started kissing. The phone rang a few short minutes later and Rachel answered it with much resistance.

"Oh hey Kurt." She said, and Santana pulled her back down towards the bed. "Oh nothing, just got back home." She answered, "Fine." And then she asked Santana "When do you think we could make it up to New York?"

"Never. No I don't know two weeks?" Santana said.

"Two weeks." Rachel told Kurt. "Okay great see you then. Yep, bye." she hung up and then turned to Santana. "More of Quinn's stuff showed up."

...

"As you can see here she was keeping quite a few files on different people." Kurt said opening up a multiple drawers of file cabinets that belonged to Quinn. "They're all similar to the people you guys have, well you know. And not necessarily kill, but just get revenge" He said. "Horrible people, monsters, those who got it coming."

"Yeah but I don't even know these people." Santana said flipping through the files. "I mean I get what she was wanting us to do, but we were wanting to start a family."

"The bank accounts will run dry one day." Rachel added.

"Well some of these people have already offered to pay, pay large amounts of money. I mean come on you do a few more of these things and then call it quits. At least finish your list Santana." Kurt said.

"Why do you want us to do this so badly?" Rachel asked.

"Quinn said a lot of things before she died, I didn't know what she meant half of the time but I'm starting to figure it out." Kurt told them. They all sat in silence flipping through the pages of research Quinn had put together.

"Let's at do one that pays." Santana said and Rachel nodded in agreement.

Okay so that is the end of this story. I'm probably going to write a few more about them being hired to do people's dirty work. However I'm going to make it so people don't have to read this story or prison love to understand them; since there has been a decline in readership. If anyone has suggestions feel free to say so. Thanks for all your support, it has been really fun writing these.


End file.
